Honest Game Trailers - South Park: The Fractured But Whole
South Park: The Fractured But Whole is the 173th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the role-playing video game South Park: The Fractured But Whole. It was published on November 7, 2017. South Park: The Fractured But Whole was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - South Park: The Fractured But Whole on YouTube "Can you make a 16-hour game entirely out of fart jokes? Yes, apparently the answer is yes." '~ Honest Game Trailers - South Park: The Fractured But Whole Script From the studio, that's all about inclusion and the show that includes everyone by telling them all that they equally suck, comes a faithful video game adaptation that answers the age-old question: "Can you make a 16-hour game entirely out of fart jokes?" Yes, apparently the answer is yes! South Park: The Fractured But Whole Immerse your brain in maximum fanservice and hang out with the familiar faces of a series you followed on and off for years. As Ubisoft recreates the world of South Park with such accuracy that it feels like you're playing an actual episode. With new mechanics like the racial difficulty slider designed to launch a thousand think pieces and an open world jam-packed with callbacks that will constantly have you saying, "Hey, I remember that." Until they turn right around and mock you for enjoying the exact thing they are currently doing. In a video game experience that stays true to the core message of South Park: caring about literally anything is for LOSERS! on a trumpet. Step into the tiny mountain town of South Park, Colorado and get ready to wield your awesome fart powers once again in the second iteration of Earthbound -- but with racism. As Fractured But Whole takes aim at superheroes, tearing up classic genre tropes like tragic backstories, incredibly expensive villainous plots, and elaborate franchise plans. As a simple job of trying to find a cat for the reward money becomes a war between super teams, a nefarious criminal conspiracy and a time travel plotline that brings South Park to the brink of disaster THEN fixes it all with Morgan-Freeman-ex-machina. Because it wouldn't be a superhero story without casual retcons and last-minute asspoles. Return to a South Park that's mostly unchanged from the previous game and get ready to scour all over it again for collectibles as you selfie your way through most of South Park's characters, search every nook and cranny for junk to craft a bunch of items that you DON'T really need and use team-based fart powers to solve puzzles that for some reason needed to involve multiple button prompts of minigame and an unskipable cutscene EVERY time. In an open world design that will push your tolerance for South Park references and fart-based game mechanics to the ABSOLUTE limit. You gotta wonder at this point, are the farts some kind of fetish thing? more I think about this, the more upset I get!" Discover a brand new battle system that ditches the first games turn-based system for babies first grid-based RPG where you'll pick from a plethora of classes with unique powers and skill sets and balance your skills with your other members then find out none of your choices mattered because you get every class anyway. As you mix and match a wealth of skills to battle your increasingly ridiculous enemies that gets a little less impressive when you realize the entire game is a cakewalk and the only thing keeping the story battles interesting is a handful of fight gimmicks. Look, if you thought a game about buttholes was gonna be as deep as chess, I got no idea what to tell you! So put on that cape, shove that burrito in your face and ass blast your way through another love letter to South Park fans that you might want to avoid if you're not one because without the warm comforting lens of nostalgia, one long poop joke wrapped in an okay RPG probably isn't going to do it for you! Starring: The Anal Avenger; The Kingpin; Shadow Man; I See What You Did There; Tim The Toolman Taylor; Passive Top; Power Bottom; The Sugarnaut; The Fresh Prince of Belair; Crutchsilver; Professor T; Brundle Clyde; Basic Bitch; and Handifer Lopez. for South Park: The Fractured But Whole ''was 'South Park: The Very Old Show.' ]] 'South Park: The Very Old Show' This game definitely goes places, but nothing quite tops dodging your dad's BALLS during a boss fight! We'd show you a clip of that, but we don't want to get demonetized or whatever, so here's some footage of a puppy! Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - South Park: The Fractured But Whole 'has a 97.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Michael Nocita of Entertainment Buddha called the video "witty as ever." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * '‘South Park The Fractured But Whole’ Honest Trailer '''- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Role-playing game Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Ubisoft San Francisco Category:Ubisoft Category:South Park Digital Studios